


Wish Upon A Support

by Pheasant



Series: Fire Emblem: I Ship It! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Humor, C-A Supports, Gen, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: When playing Fire Emblem Fates, I started wishing for certain characters to have supports with each other that did not because there were no non-parent cross-generation Supports besides Corrin's. There are also the Corrin-sexuals and others that just plain did not interact in Supports, much to my frustration. I'm aiming to fix that here, where my favorite characters could talk with each other and live out the scenarios I've been thinking about since the beginning of my first play-through.Edit 1/13/18: Added Nina/Silas S Support and fixed spacing





	1. Nina & Silas | C - S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was I the only one that wanted Supports between these two after Nina's Paralogue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked way too hard on this one, I actually drained myself emotionally.

C Support

 **Nina:** *stare*

 **Nina:** *giggle*

 **Silas:** Um... Nina? 

 **Nina:** *giggle*

 **Silas:**  Nina, are you alright?

 **Nina:** Silas?! How long have you been standing there?!

 **Silas:** Uh... A while. What were you thinking about so intensely?                                       

 **Nina:** *blush* O-Oh... Um, I was just... Wondering! What exactly is your relationship with my dad?

 **Silas:** Huh?                                                                                                                  

 **Nina:** You know... Do you _like_ him?

 **Silas:** He's my friend, of course I like him. He is a bit brash and crude sometimes, but he is still a good person.

 **Silas:** I know you and your dad have your issues, so it's probably hard for you to imagine him as likable. I'd be willing to tell you stories about how he's helped us out to help with that, if you want me to.                                                                                

 **Nina:** Actually, I- 

 **Silas:** Oh, but can we do that later? I promised Corrin that I'd train with him today, and it's almost time.                                                                                                  

 **Nina:** Wait, but that's not what I-

 **Silas:** *disappeared*                                                                                                    

 **Nina:** *sighs* Okay, that could have gone worse...

 

B Support

 

 **Silas:** Hey there, Nina! Are you ready to hear some stories about your dad being a nice guy?                                                                                                                  

 **Nina:** Um, actually....

 **Silas:** Oh, would you rather do something else?                                                             

 **Nina:** I actually wanted to explain myself, and why asked what I did last time.

 **Nina:** Promise you won't think I'm weird or get mad at me?

 **Silas:** I'm not going to get mad at you unless you did something wrong, Nina. As for me thinking you're weird, everyone in this army is a bit weird. So it would be weirder of me to go around and call people weird, right?                                                  

 **Nina:** Yeah, I guess.... *sigh*

 **Nina:** When I asked if you liked Dad, I meant... Like-like. Like your heart speeds up when you see him and you can't stop thinking about him.

 **Silas:** *blushes* You mean a crush.

 **Nina:** Yeah...

 **Silas:** Um.... I need to go.                                                                                          

 **Silas:** *disappears*                                                                                                   

 **Nina:** Dammit, Nina, why couldn't you have just went along with what he thought you meant?

A Support

 **Silas:** Hello, Nina. 

 **Nina:** *frown* Oh... Hi, Silas. 

 **Silas:** I'm sorry about last time we talked. 

 **Nina:** You are?

 **Silas:** Yes. I said I wouldn't act like you were weird, then left without explanation. I was just caught off guard.

 **Nina:** *awkward laugh* Yeah, I get that a lot...

 **Silas:** Can I ask why you asked about me liking your father, if it's alright?

 **Silas:** I was just wondering if someone was spreading rumors, or-

 **Nina:** I came up with it by myself!

 **Silas:** Uh-

 **Nina:** I saw you two talking when I joined this army, and my imagination ran away with me!

 **Nina:** ...Can I go now?

 **Silas:** Wait!

 **Nina:** What?

 **Silas:** It's okay to have an active imagination. You know that, right?

 **Nina:** I...

 **Silas:** Just... Try to keep your imagination and reality separate, okay? 

 **Nina:** ...

 **Silas:** It's good to have an active imagination, but if you lose touch with what is really happening then we can't help you.

 **Nina:** Yeah, okay.

 **Nina:** Um, are you gonna tell Dad about...?

 **Silas:** It never happened.

 **Nina:** Really? Thanks so much! 

 **Silas:** No problem, Nina. I really do need to go this time, though. Training calls. I'll see you later! *leaves*

 **Nina:** *sighs dreamily* Maybe he wouldn't be so bad if paired with a girl...

S Support

 **Nina:** It's okay, Nina. You can do this. Just walk up to him and say-

 **Silas:** Oh hey, Nina! What are you doing way out here in the fields?

 **Nina:** AHHH! Silas, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that! You could have heard-

 **Silas:** Heard what?

 **Nina:** *BLUUUUUUUUSH* N-nothing! Nothing at all! You didn't hear anything!

 **Silas:** Oh, so it's something about your hobby.

 **Nina:** What?! No! I wasn't- 

 **Silas:** It's okay, Nina. It's okay to imagine a little, as long as you don't mix it too far with reality.

 **Nina:** Um, actually... That wasn't what I was doing at all.

 **Silas:** Oh, so you've found something else to occupy your time! What were you doing?

 **Nina:** Um... I was preparing myself. To ask out a guy.

 **Silas:** ...Oh. I see.

 **Nina:** Yeah, I know. It's weird for me. *huff* I don't have a chance with a friend of my father's, anyway. 

 **Silas:** So... This is someone I know? Maybe I can help out.

 **Nina:** No! I mean, you could help but... I don't think you'd want to. I mean-

 **Silas:** It's not me, is it?

 **Nina:** What?! How did you know? Who told you?!

 **Silas:** Well, your dad did. He walked up to me and said "You and my daughter look at each other like lovesick puppies. Just ask her out if you like her, I know you'll do right by her."

 **Nina:** What? Nilas said that? I can't believe him!

 **Silas:** *blush* So what I'm trying to say is... Nina, may I go out with you?

 **Nina:** Not... Not marriage?

 **Silas:** Isn't it a bit sudden for marriage? You're so young and-

 **Nina:** No! I'm not- I don't  _want_ marriage! But don't most guys your age want to settle down and have a family?

 **Silas:** *wince* Please don't say "guys my age", it makes me feel too old to marry you. Besides, I don't mind waiting for marriage. I can wait for as long as you need.

 **Nina:** *blush* Well then... Sure, I'll go out with you! At least my old man won't get on my back about dating the wrong guy or something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do the thing where Nina's parts were on the left and Silas' were on the right, but I couldn't get them to line up right.


	2. Arthur & Forrest | C - A

C Support

 **Arthur:** Forrest!

 **Arthur:** Come out, Forrest, my young friend!

 **Forrest:** Oh, hello, Arthur! Did you need me for something?

 **Arthur:** Yes! Come with me young lad, we are about to go shopping!

 **Forrest:** Shopping? What for?

 **Arthur:** Why, proper clothes, of course! Lady Elise may pressure you into wearing such garments, but I have no qualms about helping you get things more appropriate for your gender.

 **Forrest:** What?

 **Forrest:** Aunt Elise doesn't force me to dress like this! I chose to, myself.

 **Arthur:** I... see.

 **Forrest:** *sigh* I see it's no use explaining to someone like you... *disappears*

 **Arthur:**...

B Support

 **Arthur:** Forrest! Forrest, can you hear me?

 **Forrest:**...I can hear you, Arthur. Being feminine doesn't make me deaf.

 **Arthur:** Forest, I wished to speak to you about the other day.

 **Forrest:** *sigh* Arthur, I'm sorry that I don't fit the type of boy you think I should be. But I have no intention of changing, for you or for anyone else.

 **Arthur:** I wasn't-

 **Forrest:** Please, leave me alone. I understand that your heart's in the right place, but there isn't anything for you to help with here. *starts to leave*

 **Arthur:** Wait!

 **Forrest:** *stops* Yes?

 **Arthur:** Could you tell me what drove you to dress this way?

 **Arthur:** I would like to... Understand.

 **Forrest:** ...Perhaps another day. *leaves*

A Support

 **Forrest:** Good morning, Arthur.

 **Arthur:** Good morning, Forrest! Did you need my help?

 **Forrest:** Actually, I think I'm ready to tell you why I dress the way I do.

 **Arthur:** Oh?

 **Forrest:** I genuinely like dressing this way, and I find joy in looking cute and being complimented as such.

 **Forrest:** However, I first started dressing this way because of Father.

 **Arthur:** Your father? He was the one who opposed to your manner of dress the most, was he not?

 **Forrest:** Yes, but it was not always that way. When I was little, I would wear Aunt Elise's old clothes and he would praise me.

 **Forrest:** It made me happy to hear him praise me, so I continued to dress that way and found out just how much I enjoyed it.

 **Arthur:**...

 **Forrest:** That's why I was so upset when you offered to help me change my style. I have fond memories of dressing this way and being praised, so you directly implying that I was forced into doing what I do and being who I am rubbed me the wrong way.

 **Forrest:** I do apologize for my behavior, it was rather childish of me to treat you in that way.

 **Arthur:** There is no need to apologize, young Forrest. I understand now that my method was a bit... Flawed.

 **Arthur:** I do hope you don't hate me too much for that spectacular blunder.

 **Forrest:** Oh, I don't hate you at all! I was mad at first, but I've forgiven you for that.

 **Arthur:** Well, thank the gods for that!

 **Arthur:** I would still like to take you shopping, if you don't mind.

 **Forrest:** *frown* Whatever for?

 **Arthur:** Lady Elise requested I buy her a new dress, and I doubt I have as much expertise in what would work well as you do!

 **Forrest:** *giggle* In that case, I would love to go shopping with you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally number 29 on the chapter list (I have them all planned out, even though they aren't all written out), but I felt the need to write this one so I went completely out of order.  
> 


	3. Beruka & Felicia | C - A+

C Support

 **Felicia:**  Oh no, where did I leave my spare uniform? I could have sworn I left it here!

 **Beruka:** You won't be needing it.

 **Felicia:** Beruka, I can't possibly get all my chores done in this stained uniform! Why, just look at this!

 **Beruka:** Why not?

 **Felicia:** Why... not?

 **Beruka:** A few stains does not prevent your uniform from performing its function. Why do you need to use so many spares in one day?

 **Felicia:** I... Well...

 **Beruka:** You use far too many resources on your own clothes., I have been asked to do something about it.

 **Beruka:** From now on, you will only have access to one uniform a day, unless it somehow becomes completely unwearable. *disappears*

 **Felicia:** *sigh* I hope no one too important visits... For the rest of my career...

B Support

 **Felicia:** Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no....

 **Beruka:** You soaked your uniform.

 **Beruka:** Again.

 **Felicia:** *sigh* I know... These things just keep happening! No matter what I do, I trip and get my uniform completely ruined!

 **Beruka:** Have you been cursed?

 **Felicia:** What? 

 **Beruka:** You are just fine on the battlefield, but are prone to danger whenever off of it. That sounds a like a curse to me.

 **Felicia:** Do you deal with a lot of curses...?

 **Beruka:** They are a hazard of the job.

 **Felicia:** I really don't think it's a curse! I've always been like this, even when I was little. I'm just naturally clumsy, unless I'm in danger.

 **Beruka:** So when you feel as if your life is threatened, you are no longer clumsy. 

 **Felicia:** Yes, but-

 **Beruka:** *disappears*

 **Felicia:** I feel like I should be worried...

A Support

 **Felicia:** Okay! Time to start on the day's chores!

***THUNK!***

**Felicia:** EAHH! What was that, an ax? Is someone attacking me?!

 **Felicia:** Oh look, I almost grabbed the paint instead of the armor polish! That would have been disastrous!

***fade out***

***fade in***

**Felicia:** Alright, let's take the laundry out to the line!

 **Felicia:** Okay, you can do this... One, two, three....

 ***THUNK!*** ***THUNK!*** ***THUNK!***

 **Felicia:** Woah! Knives?! That was so close, I can't believe I avoided those!

 **Felicia:** Oh, and it looks like I avoided that hole in the ground, too... The laundry would have been ruined if I tripped there...

 **Felicia:**  Okay, let's get all this done!

***fade out***

***fade in***

**Felicia:** *sigh* There! I'm all done, and not a single disaster throughout the day!

 **Felicia:** Though there were a lot of weapons being flung at me... I should probably talk to Lord Corrin about that. *disappears*

 **Beruka:** *appears**smile* As I thought.

A+ Support

 **Felicia:**  Beruka! Beruka, can I talk to you? Please?

 **Beruka:** ...What do you need?

 **Felicia:** For the past few days, someone's been throwing weapons at me whenever I was about to mess up.

 **Beruka:**...I see.

 **Felicia:** It was really weird, so I went to ask Lord Corrin about it. And do you know what he said?

 **Beruka:** Do tell.

 **Felicia:** He said that you were doing it to help me focus and not mess up on the job.

 **Beruka:** ...I had a theory that danger would keep you on your toes and your fumbles would decrease. It seems that I was correct.

 **Felica:** Yeah, you were... Thank you, Beruka.I'm glad to have you as my best friend.

 **Beruka:** Best friend?

 **Felicia:** well, no one else cared so much about my messing up, and took time out of their own day to help me in a way that might not even work. Besides, I think you deserve a friend or two.

 **Beruka:** So... What exactly do "best friends" do?

 **Felicia:** Nothing different than we already do! We help each other and listen to each other's problems.

 **Beruka:** ...Heh. *smile* I guess I wouldn't mind... Being a "best friend".


	4. Kaze & Sophie | C - A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haahahahahaha this took fucking foreeeeveerr *dies*  
> I knew how I wanted it to end, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
> I have now, finally, completed this.  
> Here you go.

C Support

 **Sophie:**  Kaze! Hey, KAZEEEEE! Where are you?!

 **Kaze:** *appears* Yes, Sophie?

 **Sophie:** AHHH! You really do appear out of nowhere!

 **Kaze:** I am a ninja. We pride ourselves on our stealth.

 **Sophie:** That is so cool! Hey... Can I ask you something?

 **Kaze:** How may I help you?

 **Sophie:** I heard that you used to pretend to be a ghost haunting Daddy, and pranked everyone in camp! But everyone I ask says that you don't have a sense of humor.

 **Sophie:** Are you only a prankster around him, or what?

 **Kaze:** ...Who told you that I had been trying to prank the camp?

 **Sophie:** What? Oh, one of the royal retainers did! Did you not want him to say anything?

 **Kaze:** ...Excuse me, I must take care of something. *disappears*

 **Sophie:** *pout* He still didn't answer my question!

B Support

 **Sophie:** KAZEE-

 **Kaze:** Here I am, Sophie.

 **Sophie:** Kaze, you wouldn't happen to be why I got apologized to this morning?

 **Kaze:** Oh, so the source of the rumor confronted you himself and took responsibility for spreading pointless rumors. 

 **Sophie:** So you were the one!

 **Kaze:** ...I couldn't have people fill your head with false information whenever it struck them to do so. Is that so odd?

 **Sophie:** *pout* You couldn't have people lying to me, or lying to Silas' daughter?

 **Kaze:** What do you mean?

 **Sophie:** I asked Daddy about it, what really happened. He told me about how you were desperate to repay him for saving your life and everything you did.

 **Kaze:** Well-

 **Sophie:** He also told me that you two agreed to call it even already! You don't need to hover all over me, just to make up some debt to my dad!

 **Kaze:** Sophie, I was not-

 **Sophie:** Just... Just leave me alone! *leaves*

 

 **Kaze:** ...

A Support

 **Sophie:** AVEL! AVEEEEEL! Avel, where ARE you?!

 **Kaze:** ...Would you like some assistance?

 **Sophie:** *blush* What? Kaze?! Oh thanks, he...

 **Sophie:**  *pout* Wait! I thought I said-

 **Kaze:** Not to look after you just to appease the debt I had with your father, I know.

 **Sophie:** Then, why-

 **Kaze:**  Your father is my best friend, and I am indebted to him several lifetimes over.

 **Sophie:** But- 

 **Kaze:** As his friend, I want him to be as happy for him. That care spreads to his family as well.

 **Kaze:** But my care for you extends beyond just you being Silas' daughter.

 **Sophie:** *deep blush* Really?! Because-

 **Kaze:** You are also a talented young woman, brave and extremely skilled in battle. You're going to be a talented general one day, and I'm honored to have witnessed you grow from a baby to such a fantastic young woman.

 **Sophie:** Kaze, I lo-

 **Kaze:** Unfortunately, I don't care about you in the same way you care about me. For me, you have existed for only a year, yet you stand before me a grown woman. Even if you were not Silas' child, it would be hard for me to feel the same way for you.

 **Sophie:** Oh... Okay. *sniffle* I... I think I need to go. *disappears*

 **Kaze:** ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly play Conquest, so I forgot that Sophie and Kaze can be accessed in all three routes. I originally wrote the line "What? Oh, Niles did! Did you not want him to say anything?" because of that. I couldn't see any of the people available in all three routes being the type to do that, so I just decided to be vague instead.


	5. Ignatius & Leo | C-A

C Support

 **Ignatius:**  ...

 **Leo:**   Hello, Ignatius. May I help you with something?

 **Ignatius:** Are you afraid of bugs?

 **Leo:** I beg your pardon?

 **Ignatius:**...I'm sorry. It's nothing. *starts to leave*

 **Leo:**  Wait.

 **Ignatius:** *pauses* Yes?

 **Leo:** Is there... A particular reason you want to know?

 **Ignatius:**...No. I'm sorry for bothering you. *leaves*

 **Leo:** ...How curious.

B Support

 **Leo:** Ignatius.

 **Ignatius:** Erk. Good morning, Prince Leo.

 **Leo:** I talked to your mother about your problem with insects.

 **Ignatius:** What- You talked to Mother? Why?

 **Leo:** I apologize for prying, I assure you that I meant no harm. I merely wished to understand why you asked me something so peculiar and then left in such a rush. I wish to help you, if you'll let me.

 **Ignatius:**...I don't want to cause you problems. I know you're busy being a prince. It's nothing, I'll learn to deal with it on my own.

 **Leo:** *sigh* If you feel that is the truth, then I won't stop you from trying to overcome your phobia on your own. However, if you feel like it's too much... You can come to me.

 **Ignatius:** ...I'll keep that in mind.

A Support

 **Ignatius:**  ...Your Highness?

 **Leo:** Oh, good, you've come.

 **Ignatius:** ...Yes. You called me, so I came.

 **Leo:** I'm sure you're wondering why we're out by the stables so early.

 **Ignatius:** Yes, I was curious. I don't have a problem with horses.

 **Leo:** No, you don't. But I did, when I was a child. I wouldn't even go near them.

 **Ignatius:** Really?

 **Leo:** Yes. I don't quite know why they scared me, but I would have done anything to get out of being around them. My father did not enjoy that cowardice one bit.

 **Ignatius:** But you're so smart. Doesn't that make up for-

 **Leo:** Not in his eyes, it doesn't. I had to be perfect for him, always. So I suffered lecture after lecture for my weakness, and punishment after punishment. 

 **Ignatius:** How did you change? You ride a horse now with no issue.

 **Leo:** I interacted with them every day and listed off every reason why I did not have to be afraid. It became a chant, all the reasons why they wouldn't be able to hurt me and why I was better than them.

 **Ignatius:** And you aren't scared anymore.

 **Leo:** Not of horses, no. I hope that helped?

 **Ignatius:** It did, a little. I'll try to do that next time I see a bug in my tent. Thank you, Your Highness.

 **Leo:** Of course. If you need anything else, just come to me.


	6. Mozu & Shura | C-S

C Support

 

 **Mozu:** *sniff* *sob* Oh, Mother...

 **Shura:** I think I can sneak some training in before- Oh, lass! Are you okay?

 **Mozu:** *sniff* Who- Oh, y-you're that pirate from Nohr, ain't ya?

 **Shura:** Kohga, actually. The name's Shura. What's yours, lass?

 **Mozu:** Oh. U-um... My name's Mozu. It's a darn right pleasure to meet ya, Sir.

 **Shura:** You don't have to call me Sir, lass. I ain't in no higher position than you are. 

 **Mozu:** Oh... *sniff* A-alright, Shura. I'll try an' remember that then.

 **Shura:** Hey, lass?

 **Mozu:** Y-yes, Shura?

 **Shura:** I don't mean to be rude, so you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but why were you crying?

 **Mozu:** Um... I'm sorry, Shura, but... Can I tell you some other time? I plum forgot to weed the last patch in the farm field and it would be a right shame if it never got done.

 **Shura:** Sure, lass. Take your time.

B Support

 **Mozu:** Um... Shura? I ain't botherin' ya, am I?

 **Shura:** No, of course not. I just finished training for the day. What do ya need, lass?

 **Mozu:** Well... I wanted to explain to ya about why I was cryin' last time we talked. I guess nobody's gone an' told ya yet.

 **Shura:** No, no one's mentioned. Is everything alright?

 **Mozu:**  My... My whole village died before I joined the army. The Faceless came and they... *sob* I'm sorry, I ain't used to tellin' folks yet.

 **Shura:** No, go ahead. I understand.

 **Mozu:** *sniff* You... You do? How come?

 **Shura:** My village, Kohga, was destroyed when I was a child. My dream is rebuilding it back to the shining village it was.

 **Mozu:** Ain't it so sad that we can bond over something so darn horrible? I wish that no one had to feel that way, never!

 **Shura:** *grim smile* So do I, Lass. So do I.

A Support

 **Shura:** Oh there you are, Lass. Wasn't expecting you at the archery range.

 **Mozu:** Oh, good morning Shura! I thought I ought ta put some practice in on a good weapon, so I could protect myself better. 

 **Shura:** This is certainly a change from just mourning your village. What changed?

 **Mozu:** Well, I got to thinkin' after our talk a few days back about our villages and I made a decision.

 **Shura:** A decision?

 **Mozu:** I'm gonna rebuild my village and make it a safe place for everyone! Ain't nobody gonna have to live in fear, 'cause I'll protect them all!

 **Shura:** *smile* That's a worthy goal. Would you allow me to teach you? I know a thing or two about a bow, after all.

 **Mozu:** Oh, would you? Thank you so much! I just don't understand how to make it do what I want it to!

 **Shura:** Well, you stand like this...

S Support

 **Shura:** Hey, Mozu.

 **Mozu:** Good morning, Shura? What, you ain't calling me Lass today:

 **Shura:** Ah... No. I didn't think it would be appropriate.

 **Mozu:** Ain't appropriate for what? It's been plenty appropriate so far, ain't it been?

 **Shura:** Ah, well. I've been teaching you for the past month or two, right?

 **Mozu:** That's right, ya have been. What's that got to do with anythin'?

 **Shura:** *blush* Well... After all these training sessions, I grew rather fond of you.

 **Mozu:** Rather fond? So you mean...

 **Shura:** That's right. I would like to rebuild our villages together, as well as live out the rest of our lives together. Mozu, will you marry me?

 **Mozu:** *blush* Oh gosh... Of course I will! Let's rebuild Kohga to be the best village of 'em all!


End file.
